1. Technical Field
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to supports. Class 428, Subclass 640, Outboard Motor Supports, United States Patent Office Classifications, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Background Information
It is well known in the power boating art to provide an auxiliary outboard motor for trolling and other purposes. In many instances the auxiliary outboard motor is attached to a swim platform mounted on the aft end of the power boat. The prior art mounts for mounting an outboard motor on a swim platform are all mounted in such a manner that when it is desired to discontinue use of the auxiliary outboard motor, the motor must be tipped to an inoperative horizontal position so that the boat may then be propelled by the regular propulsion unit. Under such circumstances the motor shaft with the propeller protrudes rearwardly behind the boat to as much as three feet and when the boat is swung around or maneuvered, a safety hazard is created since the rearwardly protruding outboard motor structure may hit pilings, a dock or other boats. The problem solved by the present invention is the elimination of the aforementioned safety hazard created by a protruding inactive outboard motor attached to the swim platform of a power boat.
Examples of prior art outboard motor supporting devices which include outboard motor supporting linkages are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Machlan 3,032,304 issued May 1, 1962; Horton 3,674,228 issued July 4, 1972; Langley 3,874,318 issued Apr. 1, 1975; Brock, et al 3,930,461 issued Jan. 6, 1976; Metcalf 3,948,472 issued Apr. 6, 1976; Pipoz 3,990,660 issued Nov. 9, 1976; Meyer et al 4,013,249 issued Mar. 22, 1977; Alter 4,279,6032 issued July 21, 1981; Baird 4,634,390 issued Jan. 6, 1987.